Genim
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: Derek will do anything to find out Stiles' first name
1. Chapter 1

Genim

Derek knew Stiles wasn't his real name, and he'd do whatever it took to find out what it was.

'Derek do you really think that would work?'

'It was worth a try'

For weeks now Derek had been trying to find put Stiles first name and to no avail, he'd even tried threatening Scott but that boy knew where his loyalties lay.

'But seriously tickling it out of me?'

'I'm getting desperate and it works with everything else'

Stiles picked him off the floor and got back under the warm covers of his bed he had been under 5 minutes previously.

'Why'd you want to know my name anyway?'

'Don't you think it's a little weird we've been dating 4 months and I don't even know your name?'

'You do know my name, it's Stiles'

Derek just rolled his eyes at Stiles and pulled him to lie on his chest

'Will you ever tell me your name?'

'Only if it's vitally important that you know '

The sheriff pulled into his driveway and saw Derek's car parked on the street so made as much noise as possible while entering the house to alert Stiles and Derek to his presence much to their annoyance.

A few minutes later there was a knock on Stiles' bedroom door, both Derek and Stiles got up too see what was going on and found Stiles' dad holding out a tray with pizza and two tall glasses of coke, it wasn't until they were both sat on Stiles bed happily eating the pizza that Derek noticed neither of them had their trousers fastened and he hoped the Sheriff hadn't noticed or there would be some explaining to do.

'if I guess the first letter of your name will you tell me if I'm right?' Derek asked before sinking his teeth into another slice of pepperoni pizza

'Fine but you only get 4 guesses'

Derek used the time it took him to eat the slice of pizza to carefully think about the most common embarrassing names and the letters they started with

'Q?'

'Nope, my name is not Quentin Stilinski or anything like that for that matter'

'How about T?'

'What embarrassing names begin with T?'

'Tobias'

'Tobias is a great name' Stiles realise Derek only had 2 guesses left, so he needed to play dirty.

'Does your name begin with a H?' Stiles bit his tongue around a mouthful of coke to make his face go red

'AHAH! , is it . . . Horatio?'

Stiles shook his head

'Hamish?'

'Dude I have no Scottish family , and since I said you only get 4 letter guesses , you only get 4 name guesses , so choose wisely'

'Henley?'

'Wow you are getting desperate now'

'As a last ditch attempt I go with Harrison'

'Harrison Stilinski, that doesn't sound half bad, but no that's not my name'

Derek sulked into his last slice of pizza while Stiles did a mental victory dance that his secret was still exactly that.

As the alarm went off on Stiles' signalling 10pm and time for Derek to leave as arranged with the Sheriff, Derek made one last attempt at guessing Stiles first name 'is your first name Hagrid?'

'Yes Derek' stiles deadpanned 'My name is Hagrid, my parents hated me that much when I was born, now get out of here Der-bear'

Derek picked up his car keys from Stiles desk, kissed his forehead and walked out of his room leaving the door open forcing Stiles to get out of bed to close it again whilst mumbling to himself

'Hagrid? , what an asshole, do I look like I have a beard?'

A/N - don't know why I'm telling you this but the whole unfastened pants is actually an anecdote and unfortunately happened to me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

'Stiles, I need to know your name to put it on the board'

Stiles rolled his eyes as he fastened his bowling shoes 'Is this why you brought me bowling, not to be nice?'

'I am being nice, I'm also being nosey'

Stiles moved Derek away from the computer with his hip and changed the names on the screen from 'Derek and H- 'to 'Doreen and Stiles'

They were eating hot dogs when Allison and Scott finally showed up and Scott sniggered when he noticed the board , Derek not realising Stiles changed the names grinned sarcastically until he heard Allison asked who Doreen was. Stiles laughed and stuck his tongue out at Derek when he growled at him and got up to take his first bowl as Doreen.

Half way through the game Derek and Stiles made a wager: if Derek won, Stiles had to give him a clue about his name, If Stiles won he got to drive Derek's Camero to school for a week.

After being utterly thrashed by Derek and seeing the smug look on his face Stiles decided he would wipe it from his face.

'You know I lied the other day?'

'What do you mean you lied? , when?'

'When you wanted to know what my name was, I said it began with a H, it doesn't it begins with a G'

'You are in big trouble Hagrid'

'Is that really gunna be a thing?'

'Until I find out what your actual name is, yes Hagrid is gunna be a thing'

The group were eating burgers to celebrate their game when Derek noticed he only had 10 minutes to get Stiles home before the Sheriff got mad , which would be likely considering it was a 30 minute back to the Stilinski house.

'Hagrid phone your dad and tell him we might be late please?'

'Yes Doreen'

Everybody started heading towards their respective vehicles while Stiles spoke to his dad.

So my dad says if I'm not home within the' Stiles looked at his watch 'next 7 minutes before 10pm we're in trouble'

'But if I get you home in 7 minutes I'll get wrong for speeding'

'Nah I'm totally kidding, my dad's totally fine with me being late since I called '

Derek held up the car door open while stiles climbed inside, and then waved good-bye to Scott and Allison before walking around to the driver side to get Stiles home.

'30 minutes later they pulled up outside the Stilinski house and saw the living room was illuminated meaning the Sheriff had waited up for Stiles to get home.

'You know Stiles I won't give up until I've found out your big secret'

Stiles leaned across the control panel of Derek's car and whispered in his ear 'the fact that you've just called me Stiles and not Hagrid would say to me that you've already given up' before planting a kiss on Derek's cheek and getting out of the car

'Night Derek' he shouted before opening the front door and not stepping inside till he heard an annoyed 'Night Hagrid'.


End file.
